(a) Technical Field
Disclosed is an oxide sputtering target, a thin film transistor using the same, and a method for manufacturing the thin film transistor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, thin film transistors have been used as switching and driving elements in a displays and in various other applications.
An amorphous silicon thin film transistor (“a-Si TFT”) is a type of thin film transistor used for driving and switching elements of the display. The a-Si TFT can be uniformly formed on a large substrate at low cost and is widely used. However, because charge mobility in amorphous silicon is low, there is a limit in the manufacture of a high performance thin film transistor using amorphous silicon. Further, in the case where polysilicon is used, it is easier to manufacture a high performance thin film transistor because charge mobility is higher than in amorphous silicon, but there is a limit in manufacturing a large thin film transistor array panel when using polysilicon because the cost is of polysilicon is high and the uniformity of polysilicon is low.
Accordingly, a thin film transistor adopting an oxide semiconductor having electron mobility that is higher than that of amorphous silicon, an improved current ON/OFF ratio, a cost that is lower than that of poly silicon, and improved uniformity would be desirable.